The Ties That Bind Us
by Gryffindor Rose
Summary: Some talents are learn over time. Some talents are passed on from generation to generation. Follow two of Ezio Auditore's great-grandchildren as they follow in his footsteps and become assassins. Their adventures will take them everywhere but where they want to be. Will the missions become to much for them? Or will they slip up and become injured, or worse, killed?
1. The Show Must Go On

London, England  
August 1606

" **How do women stand to wear this contraption all of their days**?" The woman asked as she entered the theater. A man walked with her, the two arm in arm.

The man chuckled as he escorted the woman to a set of stairs leading to the second floor of the theater. " **I believe they refer to it as fashion**." He spoke. " **Quite frankly it's time you wore a dress for once, caro cugino**."

The woman looked at him before ascending the staircase. " **I have worn many a dress in my lifetime. None of which have gotten me to where I am now**." She retorted. " **If I wanted to live a life wearing a dress and doing mundane activities day in and day out, I would have seeked shelter from an abbey**."

A man stood at the top of the staircase, working for the theater. He was there making sure everyone went to their proper seats. " **Tickets please**."

The man with the woman showed them their tickets. Two seats in a private box. " **Special guests from the play writer! You two should consider yourselves lucky! Your box is down the hall, third door on the left. Enjoy the show**."

" **Grazie, signore**." the woman spoke. the man tipped his hat towards the employee before the two walked towards their box.

" **Well, what do you think**?" He asked her.

" **Circa**?"

" **Do you think the Templars will be here? Make their presence known**?"

" **Is my cousin, the great Alejo Auditore de Firenze, scared of a couple of Templars**?" She asked sitting in her seat.

The man shook his head as he looked over the balcony looking at the people who came to see the play. He leaned against the banister propping his elbow on the railing. " **I am not scared. If there is a Templar presence here we could be out numbered or bare witness to a mass casualty**."

The woman looked up to him, adjusting the skirt of her dress. " **We will prevent mass casualty**." She stood up looking around the theater. She pointed to the stage. " **If we see anyone making a move, you can throw a knife at the rope. It would bring the curtain down, then we can jump down from here and hide in the crowd as we make our way to the Templars, capito**?"

He looked around not sure if they were doing the right thing. He then nodded. " **Sì**." He went to sit down. Alejo and his cousin, Elena Maria Merlo de Roma, were grandchildren to the famous master assassin Ezio Auditore De Firenze. However they did not share the relationship that cousins shared, they acted more like siblings. Alejo didn't want Elena Maria in the order. However what he lacked in skills, she gained, and vise versa.

The cousins were in London on an assignment from the Duke of Tuscany, Ferdinando I de' Medici. They were sent to London from Tuscany with a cryptic letter. The Duke knew of someone who owed him a favor and it was up to the cousins to deliver the letter, get it decoded, and return to Italia as soon as possible. Of course there were some complications on the way to London. Nothing the assassins hadn't seen before.

There was a knock on the door before it opened. A man in his early fortys accompanied by his wife. The twins stood up smiling. Elena Maria spoke first. " **Saluti, ser Shakespeare**."

Alejo chimed in. " **Madonna**." She spoke towards Anne Hathaway, William Shakespeare's wife.

Shakespeare nodded. " **Mr. Auditore and Miss Merlo. How is London treating you**?"

" **Fairly well. Though I would have to say I am beginning to feel the effects of homesickness as we speak**." Alejo spoke.

Elena Maria spoke up. " **My cousin misses his family. Especially his wife**." She spoke.

" **Ah, love**." Shakespeare spoke. " **It will be the death of us all someday**." he added. He pulled two pieces of parchment out of his coat pocket. " **Here is the letter for the Duke. Translated into English and Italian. The original text was written in Croatian. Seems odd to send an allegiance letter to an Italian Duke written in such a language**." Elena Maria took the letters looking at them as Shakespeare talked with Alejo. Anne looked at the writings with the young woman. Shakespeare looked at the women. " **Mr. Auditore, care for a walk with me? I may have something that could aid you in your adventures**."

Alejo looked at Elena Maria before looking back to their gracious host. " **Lead the way**." He spoke soon leaving the private box with Shakespeare.

Elena Maria looked up as the two men left. She smirked before looking back at the paper. Anne sat next to the young Italian woman. " **William lost much sleep over these letters. You see, not only was it written in Croatian, it was written backwards and the lines were out of order. On the original text you would read the first line, third line, second line, then the fourth. Some of the words were scrambled as well. Someone went to great lengths to ensure The Duke could not read the letter**."

Elena Maria compared the texts as Anne explained how Shakespeare had to decipher the letter. " **This letter was not intended for the Duke. This letter contains code words, a plan to assassinate Ferdinando Medici**."

Anne looked from the young woman to the English text. " **How can you tell**?"

Elena Maria look to the older woman. " **I'm an assassin. This is something I was trained to see. The Templars use code words in their letters, in case they are intercepted.** "

" **Why would they go to such great lengths? Letters like these produce proper evidence to criminalize them**." Anne asked her.

Elena Maria folded the letters in her hands. " **The Templars seek power over everything. Land, currency, minds. They claim to desire stability, order and power. Humanity can only be saved by people such as my cousin and myself. Assassins came into existence for more than bloodshed and war. We protect humanity's right to free will and suppression. We are not miracle workers, Madonna. We simply wish to protect the rights every person deserves**."

Anne grew silent for a few seconds. She closed her eyes in thought before sitting up in her chair. " **Spoken like a true politician**."

Elena looked at the patrons of the theater as they eagerly awaited the start of the show. She smirked before chuckling. " **My fiancé would die happily if he heard those words.** "

Anne looked back to Elena Maria. She cleared her throat a little before speaking. " **Do not take offense to this, however, you are to be married? To who?"**

Elena Maria continued to look out watching carefully for any sort of activity. " **My padre has paid my dowry. twenty thousand florins, ten paintings costing a total of twenty thousand florins, plus three horses**." She informed the English woman. " **He is a noble of Venezia, Davino Gucciardo**."

Anne nodded. " **After the wedding, will you retire from your work**?"

Elena Maria took in a breath, collecting her thoughts. She heard an eerie silence befall upon the crowd. Something wasn't quite right. She looked up and saw an archer taking aim at Anne. She stood up, rushing over to stand in front of the woman as the archer release his hold on the arrow. She let out a scream right before the civilians looked up. Within seconds the crowd began to run out of the building, toppling over people and seats.

Elena Maria stood up before looking to Anne. " **You must leave now, quickly**." She said.

" **What about you**?" Anne asked. " **You are injured. You need to see a healer**."

Elena Maria jumped to the top of the railing, breaking the end of the arrow off. " **My apologies, Madonna. I must save the people**." She had a knife hidden in a secret pocket of the corset. She wrapped her arm around a rope that had parted a decorative curtain around the box. " **The show must go on**." She grit her teeth before using her injured arm to cut the rope.


	2. Tis A Minor Set Back

The men left the room, Alejo shutting the door behind them before heading down the hall towards a door on the far wall. " **My cousin and I thank you graciously for your kindness you have shown us**." He spoke. Alejo was a rather tall man, standing approximately at 1.85 meters. His hair was dark, raven black. Due to the excessive amount of physical activity he participated in as an assassin, he was built. Something very uncommon. With features like these, he had it easy sweet talking his way into information. " **Italia's theaters do not compare to the English**."

Shakespeare cupped his hands together behind his back. He looked down smirking. " **It was the least I could do for my guests**."

Alejo looked to the older man. " **I very much prefer the term friends over guests. After all, we could not have completed our mission without your wit, Mr. Shakespeare**." Alejo placed his hand on the back of Shakespeare's shoulder. " **With the translations, we could potentially be one step closer to a piece of Eden**."

Shakespeare nodded. The brief silence was broken by an ominous scream. The men entered the closest private box before they looked around finding the source of the commotion. Patrons began to file out of the theater. Alejo looked forward spotting an archer. Following the archer's line of sight, he soon saw an injured Elena Maria, arrow protruding out of her shoulder. Alejo jumped into action leaving Shakespeare in the box. He jumped down from the balcony to the theater floor. He tucked, rolling on the ground before halting and standing. He saw no need for the curtain to come down at this point.

Elena Maria rushed to his side after she safely landed on the theater floor. She looked around forming a plan. " **Lure him to the stage. I have a plan**." She said. Her gown, once a vibrant and beautiful piece of purple and green was now stained with her blood. The injury did bother her, but it was not enough to slow her down. She took to the shadows of the crowd as they rushed out.

Alejo ran towards a column, pushing off of the base and running up the beam before gripping the railing. He pulled himself up and over the railing before running into the hallway. He couldn't tell which way the assailant went. Blinking, he was able to use the talents he was born with, eagle vision. He watched faint white outline turn to the left, heading for the crowd. Alejo blinked again before running down the corridor, his feet pounding the floor. It did not take long to catch up to the man who was stringing his bow again. Alejo tackled him, attempting to disarm the assailant. The man released his hold on bow as their bodies collided, hitting the floor. Alejo stood up quickly, putting his fists up and bending his knees. " **Running away? In Italia we call people like you codardi. Scappando come cani**." Alejo spoke.

The other man rose to his feet, appearing to be around Alejo's age. A little line of blood escaped his mouth, escaping at the corner. He grinned with bloodstained teeth. " **The problem with assassins is they do not know when to die**." He reached for a knife. Alejo raced to reach a throwing knife from his trousers. The unknown man's facial expression changed as he lowered his arms. He fell to his knees, then falling to the floor. A knife was stuck in his back.

Elena Maria was left standing where the man once was. She had taken a secret passageway to the second floor. " **Guarda chi è la Damigella in pericolo ora**." She spoke walking over to her elder cousin.

He shook his head before looking at her shoulder. " **The arrow tip is still in your skin. You need a doctor**." He spoke.

Elena Maria nodded. " **Shall we check on the Shakespeare's first**?"

" **No need**." Anne spoke. A baffled and confused William behind her. " **Are you two well? Besides your injury, Miss Merlo**."

Alejo nodded. " **Do you know where the closest doctor is**?"

Anne smiled. " **Backstage. follow me**." She said.

The cousins nodded soon following Anne and William. " **You have our most sincere apologies for the events that unfolded tonight, Ser Shakespeare**." Elena Maria spoke. " **Templars and the individuals they hire neglect discretion. As long as the job is done, they collect their pay**."

Shakespeare shook his head, waving off her comments. " **Tis a minor set back**."

Alejo walked beside his cousin, applying pressure to the wound with the fabric she ripped off her dress. " **Where did the letters go**?" He asked her.

Elena Maria lifted her left hand up. She reached into her corset top before pulling out the folded papers. " **Kept them safe**." She replied handing them over to him.

He shook his headed. " **I think it best you hold onto those**."

Elena Maria chuckled before depositing the letters back into her top. " **We must hurry back to the Duke**."

" **Agreed. Once you are patched up we will depart**." Alejo said. The trip was lengthy. The cousins would have to travel out of London by boat to France. Upon arriving in France they would have to purchase a carriage and horses to travel through Western France, then they could cross into Italy and ride to Toscana. The trip could last anywhere between six days to eight, depending on the health of the horses. The cousins could switch shifts, one driving during the day and the other at night.

Anne nodded. " **We will provide you with supplies for your trip. New bandages for Miss Merlo and food. I suggest you two visit the blacksmith once you sail to France**." She told them. " **If the Templars knew you both would be here tonight, then I can only conclude they will follow you back to Italy**."

" **And their grace will be met by the Roman brotherhood and their blades**." Elena Maria spoke. " **We will lead our brothers and sisters and protect the order our grandfather built**."

" **And here I believed Italian women were carefree and delicate flowers**."

Elena Maria chuckled. " **My apologies, Ser Shakespeare. I am, how do you say, unique**?"

" **Indeed you are. I may use that wit of yours someday in one of my plays, if you'll have me**." He said.

Elena Maria nodded as the group walked down a set of stairs near the stage. " **If you do, I fear said character wont live long**."

" **Tragedy, Miss Merlo, is my middle name**."

Anne lead the cousins to the backstage area. " **Enrico, toma tu bolsa. Rápido**." She pulled a chair out from the side of the stage. She took a hold of Elena Maria's good shoulder, sitting her down in the chair. " **Tis a shame. You look ravishing in your gown**."

Elena Maria nodded as a Spanish man, maybe a few years older than her, walked over with his kit setting it on the ground. He looked at the wound. " **Ah, la víctima del arquero**." He spoke. He was gentle with her shoulder, watching her wince at the pain. " **The entrance looks clean**." He found an instrument to remove the object. He had to dig into her skin a little, but soon it was out. He pressed a dressing to her wound before cleaning it up for her.

Alejo was talking to the Shakespeares about the best way to get out of London and to the docks without drawing much attention to themselves. Elena Maria looked to the doctor. " **Gracias, amigo. Te lo agradezco. Estoy en deuda contigo**."

Enrico finished dressing her wound, wrapping it up tightly. " **Knowing your name would be payment enough, Hermosa**."

She smiled brightly. " **Elena Maria Merlo da Roma**."

After packing up his bag, he held his hand out. Elena Maria took a hold of his hand as she rose to her feet. He brought her hand up close to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. " **Madam Merlo, the pleasure is all mine**."

Alejo cleared his throat. as he walked up behind his cousin. " **It's time to go**." He said.

Elena Maria nodded, seeing their new found friends off before the pair left the theater, heading to their Inn. Elena Maria was ready to head back to Italy, but truth be told she was not ready to meet her fiancé. Alejo on the other hand wanted to get back to his family. He missed his wife and children. The cousins were on the opposite sides of the spectrum when it came to feelings and romance.

For women like Elena Maria, she knew that if she were to settle down and be married she would be seen as soft. If she remained single she would be seen as stuck up and interesting. There was such a double standard for women across time. Elena Maria could not defy society in such a way, but she remains loyal to her creed. She made an oath to protect mankind, and she would be damned if she would break her vows.

Yet again, she could not quite remove the image of Enrico's smile from her mind. Why was it bothering her so much? Her thoughts would be deemed unacceptable since she was engaged. However she didn't desire to have a family. Not in this day and age. She was expected to live up to the name of her grandfather, become a master assassin and save the world. How could she do that if her young and naïve heart were to be compromised by a senseless and loveless marriage? " **I'll take the first shift once we come across a carriage in France**." She replied.

" **You, one armed driver**?" Alejo asked.

" **It's only common curtesy to allow my elders to rest before I do**."

" **Vai a farti fottere**." He replied as they boarded the carriage, Alejo's jacket draped over Elena Maria's shoulders to cover her dressings.


	3. All That Glitters Is Not Always Gold

Alejo couldn't tell which was worse. The length of the trip back home or the hell they had to trudge through. After packing up what they took with them to the Inn at London, the cousins commandeered a carriage in order to travel to the docks quickly. Then there was a hassle with the captain. The man was superstitious. He believed that having a woman on board was an omen. It didn't matter how much money the cousins offered him, he refused passage for Elena Maria. Alejo and Elena Maria rushed up and down the docks before they found a small fishing vessel that would give them passage, for a lump sum of money.

After the vessel crossed the English Channel and the cousins were on French soil, they knew they didn't have any time to waste. Anne and William gave them plenty of food to last them for a few days, and Enrico gave Elena Maria bandages to redress her wound plus a tonic to clean it out between dressings. Alejo roamed the streets to search for a carriage that would last them for quite a while with the addition of horses. Elena Maria was tasked with nothing more than standing in an alley and waiting for her partner in crime and justice.

The cousins were on the road before sunrise. Alejo and Elena Maria sat in the seat, Alejo driving the cart. They put hay and rocks in the wagon to keep it weighted down for when they passed through mountains. Elena Maria hid the ammunition and supplies under the hay and rocks in case they were stopped by militia or policemen. It wouldn't have been the first time the cousins were stopped and caught with enough weapons to heavily arm a small army. Rest assured those untimely events were dealt with swiftly: a hidden blade piercing the chest, bodies looted for anything useful, dumped in a ditch or clever hiding spot, then onto business as if nothing happened in the first place.

The first two days were uneventful. The cousins were beginning to become board rereading the letter for the duke, that was until French soldiers attacked them. Alejo was resting in the back of the wagon when the ambush started. This left Elena Maria steering the cart with one good arm while Alejo not only defended himself but his injured cousin. It was very dangerous, and being in foreign territory the French had the upper hand in the attack. But the assassins rose up like underdogs, owning the French with excellent marksmanship, enviousness and logic. Alejo injured the captains while Elena Maria tricked the soldiers into falling off the side off a cliff. They both commented on the others tactical strategy before continuing on, making minor repairs to the wagon as they went on.

Now back on Italian soil, the cousins arrived at a private location to meet with Ferdinando. They had time to change into some clean robes before the meeting. " **I do not see why I had to be here, Elena Maria**."

The woman smirked, lowering her hood. " **I am not a master assassin. You are**."

" **Cazzo**."

Elena Maria elbowed him in the side before the guards parted ways for them. The cousins walked side by side into the church. Alejo walked two steps behind Elena Maria, who was working her way to the rank of Master Assassin. She held the letters in her hand as she approached the duke who stood near the front pew of the church. She paused several steps behind Ferdinando. Looking down she felt an uneasy presence. She worked for a higher meaning and most would question what only she understands. The pressure of society and the ignorance they held within made her way of living life almost impossible. Though it was all for the right reasons. After clearing her mind, Elena Maria moved forward. " **My Lord**." She greeted him.

Fredinando turned around to face the assassins, dressed in the white and red robes. " **Ah, assassinos. You live**." He spoke. " **I gather the mission was successful, no**?"

Elena Maria held the letters out to him. " **Ser Shakespeare sends his greetings**."

" **And I his gratitude**." Ferdinando spoke taking the letters. He looked the one translated into his native tongue. As he read the many lines, his eyebrows arched, the corners of his lips twirling in disgust. Time seemed to have frozen for him, while for the assassins it lasted a long time. Ferdinando lowered the letters, holding onto them so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. His eyes shifted between the two assassins before him. " **I have many thanks to give you both for your bravery. I do not know how to repay you for this**."

" **Well, florins are an excellent form of payment**." Alejo spoke.

Elena Maria piped up. " **Maybe a little less interactions with your guards when we are on our patrols in Toscana or Firenze**."

Ferdinando chuckled. " **There were stories passed down in my family about the great Ezio Auditore. I am sure the great master assassin is rolling in his grave. His grandson, his mirror image. And his granddaughter, inheriting his logic and wit**." He folded his hands behind his back as he walked past them. " **Luigi, Pagali**."

A guard walked over to the assassins. He handed them both large pouches filled with money before turning around to return to his post. Elena Maria smirked before tucking it into a secure pocket on her belt. Alejo held onto his bag. " **Think I'll stop by one of the shops and find something for Isabella**."

Elena Maria nodded. " **Go home, Alejo. Dai ai tuoi figli un abbraccio e un bacio dalla loro zia preferita**."

He turned to look at her puzzled. " **But you are not their aunt**."

" **I might as well be, no**?" She asked him.

Alejo shook his head before leaving the church. There were two horses tied in front of the doors. Alejo mounted a brown stallion before riding towards his home in Firenze. Elena Maria left the church. She untied the horses reins before leading the animal into town. Assassins have made a name for themselves since her grandfather reformed a couple of brotherhoods. He was a one man army, saving many lives in his forty year career. Elena Maria would never amount to the assassin the her grandfather was, but she knew one day she would make him proud. She didn't know how, but she will find her crowning moment.

Right before Elena Maria could pass into the heart of town, she was stopped by a guard. " **Madonna, are you Elena Maria Merlo de Roma**?"

Elena Maria looked at him slightly confused before nodding. " **Si**." She replied.

He nodded before handing her a little trunk. " **A gift from the Duke**." He spoke before turning away and leaving her.

Elena Maria held the trunk in her hands. If it was from the Duke, it was important. A gift however, was odd. Certainly it wasn't additional payment. Could this be assassin related? Peering around her area, Elena Maria guided her horse behind a small building. She set the trunk on the ground, pressing her left knee to the soil. She carefully opened up the trunk. Her jaw dropped. " **That can't be**."

Was this what she had been reading about for the last two years? The very artifact that could place the assassins one step ahead of the Templars?

Elena Maria quickly shut the trunk. She mounted her horse, strapping the trunk in front of her on the saddle before taking off for her home in Rome. There was no time to waste. What laid in this trunk was important to her. In fact she could be the only expert in the world on this item. This was her crowning moment, her gateway to the legends.


	4. The Villa Auditore

Alejo was anxious to return to his family. He missed his daughters, Claudia who was ten years of age and Elina who was seven. Then there was his son, Alesio who was six. His poor wife was always home with them while he went away on missions. He missed the births of his daughters, but not his son.

Isabella, Alejo's wife, always asked him why he chose the names for their children. He believed they were self explanatory. Claudia was named after his grandfather's sister. She was a strong woman, having to watch after her ailing mother after her husband was executed. She ran a business for her uncle and helped Ezio rebuild Monteriggioni in the late to early 1480s and 1490s. It was a shame that the Borgia attacked the city and ruined it. Elina was named after Elena Maria. Another strong woman of the Auditore bloodline. Though Alejo had his reservations about women assassins working in the field, he could not degrade her intelligence nor ambition. When she found something to look into or was tasked with a mission, she saw four different angles about the situation. Over, under, around and straight through. Alejo may habe died many years ago had it not been for the little Merlo woman.

Then there was Alesio. Named after his father, Alesio was already growing into his fathers shoes. Young, strong willed and constantly voulenteering his _services_ to his sisters and mother. Accompanying her into the market to pick up fresh vegetables and eggs for the meals for the day, carrying home flowers she purchased or carrying an empty crate just so he felt like he was helping his mother. Alesio's sisters were tutored at the home all day long while Alesio preferred to play games or help his mother.

Alejo rode into Firenze around noon. He slowed the horse down from a gallop to walking. As he rode through the town he looked at the crowd of people. Children playing in the brick stone courtyards, couples walking with each other talking among themselves, women purchasing different wares, and men yelling into the air selling their goods. Alejo smirked as he waved in and out of the path of civilians. Maybe he would treat the next couple of days as a wind down, allowing himself to be the family man he wishes to be.

He was envious, though he would never admit it. Other men were able to go home and be with their families almost everyday. Alejo was quietly protecting humanity from Templar control. Juggling the two life styles was near impossible. Take his grandfather for instance. Ezio Auditore did not have his first legitimate child until he was in his late fifties. He did not watch them grow up and start families of their own due to his death less than ten years after his retirement from the order. Alejo did not and would not continue to work as an active assassin for that long. The question was, how long is too long?

The man rode through his hometown for almost an hour before approaching his home, The Villa Auditore da Firenze. He dismounted the horse before leaving the animal to graze on grass and hay. His hood rested on his shoulders, robes slightly dirty from the dirt and soil that was kicked up by his animal companion. An odd sense of anticipation and nervousness coursed through his veins. The sensation is one he felt many times, but dared not to become familiar with it. Many things could happen while he is gone. A death in the family, an attack on the homestead, or Isabella could pack up the children and leave one day without a trace.

He took in a deep breath, stopping short of the door as he looked down, eyes closed. He needed to focus himself. Remain vigilant even when relaxed. Yet another con of being an assassin is having to be ready to fight at any time of the day. He has to be prepared for allies to turn into enemies, family becoming foe.

He looked back up before knocking on the door then opening it up. The smells of fire, candle wax and flowers filled his nose. The sun shed through the light draping on the windows. The echoes of humming pierced his focus. The absent sounds of children's laughter and voices led him to believe that his offspring were playing somewhere outside the walls of the home. Alejo removed his bracers and utility belt, setting it down on a chair in the main living room. Making sure he was quiet, Alejo entered the kitchen area. He leaned against the threshold as he watched his wife humming a song to herself.

Isabella had been cutting the bottom stems off of some roses she had brought home from the market. Her light brown hair was pulled up in a bun, several braids wrapping around the ribbon holding his hair together. Isabella was an educated young woman. Her father sought only the best tutors for his children. Isabella was the only child to not enter a career. She preferred the lifestyle of a housewife. She had a loving husband, wonderful children and a home. What more could she ask for?

Well besides having Alejo home more so than what he was. Was he just going to be an assassin and a father on his down time? The days and nights spent alone killed her on the inside. She wrote letters daily to him, keeping them in a box hidden in the kitchen. They were loving, filled with memories the two shared, and the memories he had missed out on. The moments where she doubted the life span of their marriage, the sinful thoughts of leaving him alone to find someone who would always be there for her. But then she remembered the how she felt when he would come home. He made her feel not only special and unique, but as if she was the only other person that existed in the world.

Isabella was lost in her own world. When she turned around she saw the man in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. She set the bowl down on the table before ripping off her dirty apron. She rounded the corner as Alejo stood up straight, entering the kitchen. He reached his arms out as Isabella walked right into him, a childish smile on her face. Alejo held the back of her head with on hand, the other wrapping around the frame of her body. He towered over her, the top of her head barley touching his shoulders. Her arms wrapped tightly around him.

 **Benvenuti a casa.** Isabella spoke looking up at her husband. Her grip on him loosened up some, her arms now resting on his sides.

Alejo nodded. **Felice di essere tornato.** He looked at her smiling brightly. He loved Isabella so much. She was everything to him. **How are you, amore mio?**

 **Everything is well. The children missed you.** She told him. Alejo walked them back a few steps so his back was resting against a wall. **Tell me, how was the trip to London?**

Alejo pursed his lips, looking down. He knew her too well. She can tell when he did not tell the whole story. **We completed our mission, however there may have been a slight accident. Zio Marcello will be not be happy.**

Isabella turned her head to the side, confused by his statement. **Zio Marcello? Why?**

 **Our dearest cousin was injured during a small scrimmage. She was shot in the shoulder with an arrow.** He spoke. Alejo was born to Ezio's son, Marcello, while Elena Maria was born to Ezio's daughter, Flavia. He thought it fitting. Alejo, Marcello and Ezio shared near identical characteristics. Raven hair, tall, medium builds, and excellent with the ladies. Elena Maria, Flavia and Sofia were intelligent, strong willed red haired women who did not need a man to protect them. How long would that cycle last?

Isabella looked at him shocked. **Is she better now? The poor girl. All scared up and rigid. Non c'è da stupirsi che suo padre ha dovuto organizzare il suo matrimonio.**

Alejo shook his head. **She is very smart and has in impeccable amount of wit. She could find herself a husband if she wished.** He told her before letting go of his wife. **Though I do not approve of female assassins, I do pay them the respect for their work.**

Isabella opened her mouth to speak until she heard the sounds of her children's feet pounding the floor running into the kitchen yelling out as they saw their father. Alejo opened up his arms wide hold all of his children, then rising to stand up as they held onto their father. There was plenty of time for this discussion later, and some words. For now, the Auditore's would welcome home their hero and love him while he was home. Who knew when he would be gone again?


	5. Palazzo Merlo

She traveled all day and night towards her home in Rome. She wished she could have ridden straight to the city, but she could not deny her horse food or water. During these breaks she would look into the trunk to gaze at the wondrous and elusive treasure inside. This object was worth more than it's own weight in gold. To think that the Duke was able to find it _and_ give it to Elena Maria freely was incredible. Not only was priceless, but it was a mystery.

Inside the mahogany chest was a Piece of Eden. One of a kind. There were many apples of Eden, as she read in many books pertaining to the history of assassins and Templars. Though Elena Maria did not start assassin missions until she turned nineteen, she has been studying history, artifacts and the battles through the ages since she was ten. Though she wasn't an expert on everything that has to deal with the assassins, she certainly was well educated about the artifacts. What she held within the trunk was just as dangerous as it was powerful. If it fell into the wrong hands, humanity as they all knew it would be ruined.

The sun began to rise in the east as Elena Maria dismounted her horse within her family's barn. A servant took the reins from Elena Maria. **Welcome home, signora.**

Elena Maria nodded to the man. **Grazie.** She spoke. Elena Maria carried the trunk in front of her very carefully when she exited the barn. She was the youngest of two. Her elder brother, Andrea, was a business man. He was slightly younger than Alejo. He was at the Palazzo courtyard standing before the front door of the home. Elena Maria raised an eyebrow as she approached him. **Andrea. What a surprise.**

He nodded. **Allow me to escort you to your room. We should talk.** He spoke.

Elena Maria stretched her neck up, appearing to stand slightly taller. **I'd rather prefer to be in my office. However I have a feeling that my wishes shall be placed on hold.**

Andrea nodded again. Not in an agreeing manor. **I believe you may know what this is about.** He said as he opened the door for her.

Indeed, Elena Maria knew what this was about. The dowry was paid two months prior. It was time she fulfilled her end of the bargain. However she would not be pleased. **I will need to sit down with Signore Gucciardo. I want you to be there, as a scribe.**

Andrea walked by her side as they walked to her room. **Uno scriba? Perché?**

 **If I am to marry him, I will assure I will not be tied down nor confined to his home. I have terms that he must agreed to without question.** She told him walking up the staircase. **I will not set my career on hold or leave it for a man. He must accept me for my person. Accept who I am and what I do.**

Andrea stopped her by walking in front of her and facing his little sister. **What if he does not agree to the terms?**

 **Then he will have to find a new bride. I am sure Italy has plenty of women willing to do anything to marry a noble like himself.** She told him.

 **Did you not hear? He was appointed il conte di Volterra!** He told her.

Elena Maria looked at her older brother. **Extra incentive for those women to become la Contessa.** She did find it odd and very _timely_ that her fiancé is the new Count of Volterra. A mountain walled city that was returned to the hands of the Medici and Tuscan influence seventy years prior. Not only did she just return from a mission that could have been handled by two other order members to have a letter translated, but she received a peculiar gift that turned out to be a Piece of Eden, then to come home to hear she was to marry a Count who ruled a Medici owned city. She did not like the sound of the situation. She looked down as she shut her eyes.

 **Stai bene, sorellina?** He asked her, bending over some and placing his hands on her shoulders.

Elena Maria took in a few deep breaths. **Send our parents and the Conte my apologies. I must rest, properly.** She walked around him heading for her own room. She could hear Andrea's footsteps behind her. Quickly she entered the room and shut the door with her foot, leaning against it with her body. She was falling into a trap, a rather sticky and eye opening trap.

She set the trunk down on her bed before taking a chair she had set up next to a window and pushed it up against the door, tucking it under the knob. She needed to be left alone with her thoughts. She paced back and forth in her room, thinking and wondering what she should do. What would Alejo do? What would any sane person do?

She heard a thump behind her. The window was open and someone came in, She drew her sword ready for a fight. A man dressed in dark robes stood up. He looked at her before lowering his hood, placing a finger to his lips, gesturing to her to be quiet. She looked at him confused before soon realizing the man was an ally. **Enrico?**

He crossed the room to speak to her. **We must get your family out of her quickly before the Count comes back.** He told her before reveal an assassin insignia that was pinned to his coat.

 **You're an assas- wait, the Conte? Where did he go? How do you know this?**

He shook his head. **I will answer your questions later. Right now we need to get your family and the artifact out of here.**

Elena Maria looked at him. How did he know she had an artifact? She needed to collect all of the information she gathered over the years. Her family! Elena Maria grabbed the trunk as Enrico removed the chair from the door and ran out it. As he entered the home there were soldiers storming into the homestead. Elena Maria ran out the door, taking a left to enter the office. She ran into her brother who was confused. **Brother, run! Find our parents and then run!** She spoke. She saw a man raise a gun into the air. She left on hand go of the trunk before grabbing a knife and throwing it at the man's chest. Andrea picked up the mans weapon before running down the stairs.

Elena Maria entered the office, securing the door closed with a sword that hung on the wall. She rushed to the desk, opening the trunk and stuffing it with parchments pertaining to the artifact and many others. She could not take everything with her, needless to say that time was of the essence. Gun shots broke the silence. The bullets broke through the door. Elena Maria grabbed the trunk as she went to the window. She opened it up, climbing onto the side of her home.

She was going to climb down, but the ground wasn't a safe place to be. She needed a birds eye view of the chaos. She climbed to the roof with ease, a pass time of hers ever since she could walk. On top of the roof were two archers. She took them out quickly with two throwing knives. She ran towards the front of the home. There had been a small army of men in the courtyard area. Before them stood a man dressed in dark blue and gold. The leader she deemed. **Take a look boys. The star of the show has arrived.**

Elena Maria looked among them and saw her mother, father and brother tied up. She could not show any sign of weakness. How was she to save her family if she was outnumbered one hundred to one. **It's me you want, no? Let them go, take me without incident.**

The man chuckled walking over to the hostages. **You see, Madonna Merlo, you are not in a position to make orders or negotiations. I hold all the power here.** He stood behind Andrea, a dagger in his hands. **You have five seconds to get down here and hand over the Piece of Eden, or else your brother will die.**

 **Don't do it, sorellina!** Andrea called out.

The man shook his head. **Siete tutti deboli.** He looked to two of his men. They walked up behind the parents. **Any last words?**

Elena Maria's mother, Flavia, spoke up. She made eye contact with her daughter. **Nulla è vero, tutto è permesso.** She spoke before closing her eyes.

Elena Maria looked on in horror as she watched the three enemies shoot a bullet into her families heads before screaming out. Several men with torches walked around the house, throwing them into the building setting it on fire. The young woman heard a whistle. She looked down and saw Enrico with three others in a wagon. Elena Maria looked at the limb bodies of her family before jumping off the roof and onto the wagon.

The man leading the army stopped his troops from attacking the assassins. **It's a shame, we could have led a happy and long life together. But, you made me do this.**

Elena Maria shook her head watching him as they began to leave. **I'll kill you, Gucciardo. If it's the last thing I do, I'll kill you!** She yelled at him.

 **There will be no place you can hide. I will find you. Your death will come at the end of my blade!** He retorted before the wagon left the scene of the battle.

Elena Maria shook her head leaning up against the back of the wagon, holding onto the chest as tight as she could. Her chest hurt her so much she believed she would die. In her state of shock she began to ramble to herself, connecting the dots between the timing of the dowry payment, the duke sending them off to London for a month long trip, giving her a Piece of Eden. Her fiancé showing up and killing her family. The family she had never deserved but loved her just the same. The ones who accepted her for who she was, an assassin.

She wanted revenge. She wanted to shed the blood of those guilty of the crimes of murder. Enrico handed the reins to one of his assassin brothers before going near Elena Maria. **I'm sorry. Their deaths will not be in vain.** He spoke as Elena Maria looked at him. **I understand that you may seek revenge for their deaths, but the important thing we must do is find your cousin, save his family and return to my order in Spain. You will be safe there and we can keep the Piece of Eden safe and out of Templar hands.**

Elena Maria nodded. **Onward, to Florence.** She spoke watching the smoke in the distance, burning not only her childhood home, but the base of her operations. She closed her eyes. **Sarete con me anche come si passa sulla vita successiva. Requiescat in pace.** She whispered to herself as the others rested up on the wagon, preparing for a long ride to Florence and a possible ambush.


	6. Themis

The young woman knew that it would take the caravan all day to travel to Firenze. What could they be arriving to, however, was scary. Ferdinando Medici was tied into these events. Toscana was closer to Firenze meaning that Ferdinando could have sent a separate army to attack Alejo's family.

The children! Those poor souls, helpless to protect themselves. Elena Maria would not forgive herself if they were to be harmed or killed. And for what reason other than power? The Piece of Eden was not a gift, it was a bargaining chip. Something to distract her so Gucciardo could lead his army to the Palazzo and take it back. She let her guard down when she entered her home. Her brother tried his best to keep her calm and welcome her home. His blood along with the blood of her parents were on her hands.

She held the trunk close to her as if it was an ill child. The information inside would be the tools she would need to avenge her familys' death. She looked over to Enrico who had finished patching up one of the other assassins. **Why? Why were you at the theater the night Shakespeare play debuted?**

The man closed a bag he had before opening up another one. **Mi mentor sent me to London. He spoke of two assassins who were sent on a false mission. I was told to follow them, and act when I knew the time was right.** He pulled bandages out of the bag before sitting near her. **I was not quick enough however. But now we can protect the artifact and help you and your cousin to take down Ferdinando Medici.** He placed a hand on the trunk that she was cradling. **We are assassins, brothers and sisters through our creed. You can trust us, and believe that we will stand behind you as the duke dies.**

Elena Maria nodded looking down. She felt so guilty about the manor of her brother and parents dying. **Only cowards kill an unarmed opponent.** She said lowering the trunk, tucking it between her legs. The carriage would hit bumps in the road, causing her sword to jump a little and collide on the wood of the wagon making a metallic sound. She loosened two buttons on the top of her shirt to expose her shoulder.

Enrico began to remove the blood stained cloth. **This should have healed by now.** He spoke. Open a further look, he saw it had been cut into.

 **Gucciardo's men were throwing knives at me as I climbed to the roof. As I turned to kill one, I found a... extra weapon lodged in my shoulder, thus opening the original wound again.** She spoke. After a few seconds she smirked.

Enrico gave a little chuckle. **Have you heard of the goddess Themis?** When the woman looked at him and shook her head, he nodded, grabbing the fresh bandages to wrap her wound up in. **Themis is a Greek goddess. She rules over justice and order. Some say that when Zeus commands the gods to meet with him, she assures they show up on time. She is the one who choses if a soul goes to Tartarus or the Elysian Fields after they have passed.**

 **She sounds like a Templar to me.** Elena Maria spoke.

 **Indeed she does, but does not make the rules. She follows them. She is the mother of order, justice, peace and the fates. Those four ideologies are the basis for both the assassins and the Templars. Without one, you could not have another.** He told her before tossing the ruined bandages out of the wagon.

Elena Maria moved her sleeve back up and began to fasten the buttons again. **What are you saying?**

He relaxed back against the wagon. **I know that you can see how both sides operate. You wish for acceptance from your cousin, but you condemn what you have yet to learn. How can you call yourself an assassin if you have not seen what you are fighting for?**

Elena Maria looked at him, crossing her arms. Was he trying to play with her mind? Or had he been a double agent? **I fight for the future female assassins. A man can be given praise for proclaiming to be a servant of the light while operating in the dark. A woman has to work harder. She has to know all of the history, know every weapon, each leaders strengths and weaknesses, and has to know that the moment she is in a fight, her brothers will protect her if she were to slip up. These are accomplishments that take lifetimes to achieve. It is my duty to the creed to make these accomplishments accessible for future assassins.**

Enrico looked at her. **You should speak with my mentor. He will shed the light for you. For you, cariño, have much to learn about the creed.**

 **Enrico, ven a ver esto.** The driver said. The man got up, using the seat to balance himself. They were half way to Florence, though there was now a complication in the road. There was a road block ahead of them that the horses could conquer with the wagon tied to them.

 **Empaca. Iremos andando desde aquí. Deja ir a los caballos.** He told his fellow assassins. He turned around seeing Elena Maria get up, holding onto the trunk as she stretched her legs. The others grabbed the supplies as Enrico let the horses free. Elena Maria got off the wagon, walking toward the barricade.

Enrico knew the others could get everything off of the wagon by themselves. He hopped off before walking up to the young Italian. He couldn't help her. Nothing he could say would change the way she was thinking. **I seen the way your cousin watched after you in London. He thinks you are a child. Someone who he has to look out for constantly. But there is a fire I see in your eyes. What drives you to become an assassin?**

Elena Maria looked at the others before looking to Enrico. **My grandfather. He was a master assassin and mentor. He stopped an army with the brotherhood he raised from the ashes of the Roman ruins. He trained countless men and women in the arts. He traveled to Constantinople where he battled the last of the Byzantines. He found the love of his life ten years before his death. In my grandmothers journals, she wrote him in as a man of the people. He was selfless, a leader and a gentle giant. He was dangerous.** She told him. **I am ascended from Ezio Auditore da Frienze. I shall never become him, but I can damn well try to learn from him.**

Enrico looked at her, shocked by the words. **Signore Auditore. One of the best assassins to have ever lived.** he spoke.

Elena Maria nodded. **With any luck, I shall share his disposition and strategy in my hour of need.**

The others joined up with Enrico and Elena Maria. He turned towards his partners. **Come on. Onward to Florence.** The five assassins, weighted down with their supplies, faced the rocks and wondered what would await them in Florence.


	7. Quei bambini bastardi e la madre single

After a long day spent outside watching his children climb the trees and jumping into their fathers arms, the Auditore children were wore out. Alejo held them all in his arms insisting he put them to bed since he missed out on so much. This gave Isabella time to collect her thoughts. She made sure all the windows were closed, doors were locked and candles were blown out before she retreated to the master bedroom. The woman changed into a night dress, white in color with a blue ribbon tied around the top of her waist. When she finished, she walked down the hallway to the children's room. She listened to the story Alejo was telling.

 **The fair princess was trapped in the single tower of the castle ruins, awaiting on the knight dressed in shining armor to slay the dragon and save her. The knight had to jump from walls, off crumbling archways and scale broken staircases. All the while the dragon stalked him. You see, the dragon did not that the princess to leave. He loved to listen to her sing and she was kind to him. But the soldiers and knights that tried to save her were mean to him.**

 **Father, what happened to the knight?** Alesio asked.

 **You see my boy, the knight realized that the dragon was also trapped at the castle ruins. He was tied down by a chain that he could not break. The knight had to carefully get around the dragon and avoid the flames the dragon breathed to reach the chains. The knight drew his sword, and with one mighty swing, the chain shattered. The dragon soon realized the knight saved him from his imprisonment. In return, the dragon helped the knight reach the princess in her tower. The princess and the knight left the ruins with the dragon. They all lived happily ever after. The end.**

The girls giggled, asking for more stories. Isabella walked in. **Maybe tomorrow, i miei piccolo. Time for bed.** Isabella and Alejo tucked the children into the bed, pressing kisses to the childrens' temples before the parents left the room, cracking the door.

Isabella headed towards the bedroom. Alejo knew that they were going to share a long conversation. The night was still young, he observed as he entered his bedroom. Isabella was sitting in a chair, having picked up a book. Alejo sighed before kneeling before her. **I am sorry.**

She shook her head. **You leave for months on end, with few letters coming home. You walk through the door and enter our lives as if nothing has happened. You return with more scars than memories of us. How can you be sorry for your way of life when it is normal for you, but for us we have no clue if you still live. When will the day come that your cousin returns with your body?**

Alejo tried to take her hand to hold in his but Isabella stood up, walking away from her. He shook his head standing up. **You knew what I did before we were engaged. You agreed to marry me-**

 **Yes! I agreed to marry you, NOT the creed.** She said looking at him. **This home is just a shelter for you until you can find a way to leave us. People walk the streets and comment on** ** _quei bambini bastardi e la madre single._** **We endure social ridicule for your own personal victories.**

Alejo blinked a few times. **You believe I leave willingly? That I jump upon a moments notice to leave you here alone? I** ** _beg_** **others to take the international missions so I may work locally. My hands were tied when working for the Duke.**

Isabella shook her head. **Incredibile. You are truly mad.** She replied.

Alejo was bound for a retort until there was urgent knocking on the front door. Isabella looked at him, crossing her arms. **Go on, answer the door. Another mission placed in the hands of Alejo Auditore.** She spoke before turning towards the bed. **Shut the door on your way out.**

Alejo had no idea what had started the argument between his wife and himself. It was unsettling to think about. The way she had been talking did not sound like her. He knew his lifestyle would affect his home life. Maybe it truly was time to retire his assassin robes, pass the gauntlet onto the next assassin.

He took in a deep breath before opening the door. He was dumbfounded when he saw his cousin at the front door. **Why are you here?** He asked her.

 **There is no time for questions. Wake up the children, get Isabella out here. We need to leave Italy now.** She told him. Elena Maria, Enrico and the three other assassins had managed to _find_ two good walked in past her cousin. **Quickly, Alejo!** She said climbing the stairs.

He ran after her. **What do you mean we have to leave Italy?**

 **Ferdinando is not our ally. Gucciardo killed my brother and parents. He is coming here next. Now hurry.** She told him. She ran into the children's' room, carrying Alesio and guiding Claudia and Elina to safety. Elena Maria did rush into the children's room quickly to wake them up. The children were a little scared, but they knew they had their father and his cousin to keep them safe.

Alejo entered the bedroom, rushing to the bed. He kneeled beside it, placing his hands on Isabella's shoulders. **Tesoro, we must leave now.** He told her.

 **Lasciami stare.** She protested, attempting to roll over.

Alejo picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He rushed out of the him. Isabella hit his back several times. Elena Maria awaited for them at the bottom of the staircase. **Isabella, ti prego, ascolta.** She said as Alejo set her on her feet. **We must leave Italy now. Ferdinando Medici is behind a plot to kill us all. My family is dead, your family is next.** She said.

When the younger woman told her what had been going on, her attitude changed. **Where are the children?**

 **Already on a carriage and tucked back into bed.**

 **Then what are we waiting for?** She asked walking past them both towards the carriage with her children.

Elena Maria began to head out the door, Alejo behind her. **How did they die?** He asked her.

She boarded the carriage with Enrico. **My fiancé, Gucciardo, shot Andrea in the back of the head while two of his men executed my mother and father. I just froze. I did not prevent it, or attempt to.** She said.

Alejo got onto the carriage with Elena Maria. **Why did he do that?**

The caravan soon began its journey through the back side of Firenze and Elena Maria grabbed the trunk. She opened it up, the glowing Piece of Eden inside. **Ferdinando** ** _gifted_** **this to me yesterday after the meeting. He has help through Gucciardo, il conte di Volterra.**

Alejo looked at her like she was crazy. **Who are these people?** He asked.

Enrico turned to Alejo. **We come from the Barcelona brotherhood. Mi mentor had been informed of a plot to ruin the Italian brotherhood. We came to keep you, your families and the artifact safe.**

Alejo looked from Elena Maria to Enrico then back to his cousin. **What is important about this artifact?** He asked.

Elena Maria shut the trunk looking at her cousin. **This isn't just any apple. This apple has the potential to alter time. If it falls into the wrong hands time, history and mankind could be changed forever without a way to reverse it.** She said.

 **But if the Duke knew what it did, why did he give it to you.**

Enrico spoke up. **The Duke doesn't know what it does. But Elena Maria does. If there were to be an expert on the apples power, it is her. Without her, humanity could be in danger of being controlled by the Templars.** He said.

Alejo nodded. **I see.** He said. **So, where are we going?**

 **Do you ever pay attention?** Elena Maria asked him.

Enrico chuckled. **We are going to Barcelona. We can keep your family safe there. And we can do further research on the apple.** He said.

 **Not only that, Barcelona will be the place where we plan the assassination of Ferdinando Medici and Gucciardo. They will pay for the roles they played in the death of the Merlos.** Elena Maria spoke.

Alejo knew his cousin was hurting, tired and in shock. He wrapped an arm around her. Expecting her to fight him off, he was shocked when she slowly rested into his side, leaning her head on his shoulder. **Alejo, I am sorry for challenging your authority. I just want to become a master assassin.** She told him.

Alejo shook his head. **No, I am sorry. You deserve a better teacher than I. Which is why I am leaving the creed once your family's deaths are avenged.**

 **Do you mean that?**

He nodded, looking at his wife and children in the separate carriage. **More than you will ever know.** He told her


	8. Barcelona

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who has read my story up to this point, at least. I just wanted to let you all know I do appreciate comments and reviews! Feedback is the best thing ever! As well, I discovered a semi-small detail that almost ruined this story, and it was the timing of the story. I have fixed it in this chapter and for the rest to come. However I had to change Ezio being Alejo's and Elena Maria's great-grandfather instead of just their grandfather due to the canon ages of Ezio's children. Sorry about that! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter, and please review!

 **Barcelona  
September 1606**

The journey took a week. The children were anxious to be rid of the carriages and back onto solid ground. It was difficult for all the adults involved to comfort the children. Enrico told them stories about the assassins during the Spanish Inquisition and some old Hispanic fairytales. The stories were soothing to hear at night. Alejo and Isabella had their private discussions when the caravan stopped so everyone could stretch their legs and let the horses rest for a while. Enrico would also pull Elena Maria away from her writings about the piece of eden to distract her. They talked about their childhoods, favorite missions as assassins, where they saw themselves in the future.

Alejo commented to his wife that his cousin and the Spanish assassin spoke to each other as if they had known each other their whole lives. He observed his cousin as a young woman who's sole interest was to become not only an assassin, but one that would be remembered in history for many generations. She chose the lifestyle, wanting to participate in events that could alter reality, protect the leaders, inventors and radicals that only work towards a better life, and be a mentor to someone like herself one day. Alejo could not become a mentor. He became an assassin out of duty. His father was an assassin, just like his father before him and so on and so forth. It was placed upon him at birth to be a defender of his creed. A creed Alejo does not want to be a part of anymore since becoming a father.

There were a couple of nights when Elena Maria bothered her cousin for help with the piece of Eden. He helped her as much as he could, however he soon realized that Enrico was correct. The only expert in the world about this apple of Eden was Elena Maria. She had been studying the symbols etched on the apple, searching every book possible that remotely mentions the use of the apple. From what the young Italian woman could gather, she could not find anyone in time who was able to successfully use the power. This led her to believe that she could be chasing a ghost of history and religion.

Enrico led the caravan into the streets of Barcelona. Elena Maria accompanied him on the bench while the others rode in the back, happy to be home. **Increíble. Barcelona luce hermosa.** The woman commented as children ran along the sides of the wagon chasing playfully after their heroes. **The people, they greet you like warriors returning from battle.**

 **Are we not, Signora?** Enrico asked her. **We returned to our city with two Italian Assassins and a piece of Eden along with the information about its power. All safe from Templar hands. If you ask me, fuimos victoriosos.** He replied.

One of the Spanish Assassins held up his hand looking around at the children and adults following them. He yelled out to the crowd. **Victoria a los asesinos!**

Elena Maria turned around to look at the Spaniards who cheered Enrico and his team on before looking to her cousin. His family were standing up on the wagon as they were greeted by the city. She smiled at them, inwardly wishing one day she would know how they felt.

Enrico pulled back on the reins, slowing the horse down as they entered the heart of the city. He jumped off the wagon before turning around, holding his hand out to help Elena Maria down. She gladly took his assistance as she departed from the wagon. He looked at the others. **Ayuda a los auditores de la familia a nuestras viviendas.** He told them as Elena Maria grabbed the truck from the wagon. **Come with me. I believe it is time you meet the mentor.**

Elena Maria walked with Enrico as he led her to the church. **Assassins hiding in a church?**

Enrico chuckled. **The assassins are not hiding. The church remains, but the messages have left the scared grounds over one hundred years ago. In the late 1400s, Barcelona was ruled by the Templars. Their leader went by an alias. The Spaniard.**

Elena Maria chuckled a little. **Ironic.**

 **Irónico, cómo?**

Elena Maria stopped at the top of the staircase. **The Spaniard was on of my Great-grandfathers many enemies. Rodrigo Borgia was the mastermind behind the deaths of my great-grandfathers' father's death, along with the death of his older and younger brother. Ezio Auditore was thrown into the life of an assassin, hunting down Rodrigo, his son Cesare, and their many accomplices.**

 **The accomplishments of Mentor Auditore will live on forever in assassin and Templar history.** Came the words of an older man. His hair was a mix of silver and white. His left cheek was scarred and he appeared to be blind in the right eye. He was dressed in black and grey robes, an assassin insignia branded on his hand.

Enrico cleared his throat. **Signora Merlo, I introduce you to my mentor, Yavor Nikolaev.**

Elena Maria crossed her right hand over her heart, bowing her head slightly. **Thank you for sending Enrico and the others to save my brothers family.**

Yavor nodded. **I received Enrico's message three days ago. You have the brotherhood's apologies and condolences for the loss of yours.**

The young woman lowered her arm to her side, biting her lip. She fell silent looking between the two men.

It was Enrico who broke the silence. **Mentor, we are helping Signore Auditore and his family settle in the barracks.**

The older man nodded. **What of los niños?**

 **Tired for now. They will rest the rest of the day and night.**

Yavor nodded. **Excellent. Enrico, why don't you show Madame Merlo around Barcelona. After placing the apple somewhere safe.**

Enrico bowed his head. **Si, mentor.**

Yavor walked past the two assassins and into the streets of Barcelona mingling with the citizens.

Elena Maria was impressed with the ways of the Spaniards. **He walks like a King dressed in peasant rags. One of the people.**

Enrico crossed his arms watching his mentor leave them. **He traveled here over fifty years ago from Bulgaria. Can you believe he was a common silk merchant before becoming an assassin?**

Elena Maria puckered her lips, arching her eye brows as she nodded. **Surprising.** She spoke.

 **Yavor knows what it is like to be on both sides of our wars. He was raised by Templars. At the age of fifteen, assassins entered his home. Yavor helped the assassins kill the Templars that were watching over him. That is when he came to Barcelona and started his life. He was rich, came here poorer than dirt. He has taught us many things about the Templars.** Enrico informed his new companion as he began to lead her into the church again.

Elena Maria looked at Enrico as she carried the trunk. **Has his past troubled anyone in the brotherhood?** She asked curiously.

Enrico just shook his head. **Yavor has proven himself time and time again. There was one who tried to rival his beliefs and teachings. Yavor guided the rest of the brothers and sisters. They saw the worth of the man before them.**

 **What came of the man who opposed Yavor?**

 **He was killed. Yavor tried to prevent the man's death. The people tied him to the stake to burn. However one of Yavor's students ended the man's suffering with his blade.** Enrico answered. **The student wasn't afraid of backlash. He used the murder as a lesson, convincing not only his brothers and sisters of forgiveness and opportunity, but he taught the citizens that it was human nature to oppose what they did not understand. That in order to reply to violence, they must first listen to the situation from all angles before acting upon impulse.**

Elena Maria simply nodded as Enrico told the story, hearing the emotion behind his words. **Did you know who the student or the man were?**

He nodded. **My father was Yavor's student. The man opposing him was my uncle. I was there the night my uncle was killed. I was twelve. My father's speech is what drove me to become an assassin.** He stopped inside of a small room. It was an office area. **You can leave the trunk on the desk. This room is guarded at all times.** He informed her, gesturing to two assassins in the room.

The young woman approached the desk, setting the trunk on it. She flexed her hands walking away from it. **Now, how about that grand tour?** Elena Maria asked him. She smiled brightly at him before walking out of the room.

The man just chuckled following the red haired woman out of the office and back into the sanctuary. **The best way to show you Barcelona is from a birds eye view.** He pointed up at ceiling.

The woman nodded. **Please, after you, I insist.**

 **Try to keep up then.** He spoke before sprinting towards the far wall. Elena Maria ran after him, following him to the wall. Enrico ran up the wall before jumping backwards to catch a beam, pulling himself up. He turned on his heel heading right with the Italian in toe. They jumped from the bean to the wall, climbing up the side using the decaying brick as their hand and foot holds. Enrico pulled himself to the top railing, reaching down to help her up. He walked down the cat walk a little bit before pressing on a piece of a wall. A ladder slid out from the wall along with a hatch opening up. He climbed on the ladder first, Elena Maria following him.

It took the two assassins about five minutes to reach the top of the old church, but it was all worth it. Once they were both standing on the roof, Elena Maria looked around the city. It was simply marvelous. Enrico sat down on the edge crossing his arms as his new found friend walked around the edge of the roof. **Barcelona has plenty to offer, Signora.**

Elena Maria nodded. Yet she couldn't find herself anxious to stay in the city. **I must decode the apple, and then destroy my enemies. Gucciardo is still in Italy along with my assassin brothers and sisters. I need to bring the end to his reign over Volterra, then bring Ferdinando to his knees and plead for mercy.** She said standing on top of the dome.

Enrico turned to look at her. **Are you sure about this? Bringing death upon these men will not bring back what has been lost.**

 **Si. Yet their deaths will prevent further bloodshed upon the innocent. Two wrongs cannot make anything right again, but justice will be served on behalf of the Auditore family.**

As Elena Maria spoke, an eagle flew around the two assassins, circling them a couple of times before resting on top of the cross mast on top of the dome. The wind gently lifted around them causing the half sized cape on Elena Maria's shoulder to kick up.

She had a moment of reflection fall upon her in this moment. She had the chance to run and hide for the rest of her life, or she could discover the truth behind the apple and use it's true power for good. Come face to face with the man who turned her world upside down. A bride on the run, planning her revenge on the groom.

Could it be possible that her life would mirror her great-grandfathers in a way? Seeking the death of the ones who killed her family? It certainly seemed like it. But for now, time would only tell. **Let's get to work.** She whispered to herself before approaching the side of the dome. She looked down seeing a hay stack perfectly placed for a landing. She stretched her arms out before leaning then jumping off the side of the church roof, flipping to her back in mid air before landing in the haystack spooking some birds.


	9. Solon

The Italians had been in Barcelona for three days now. Alejo had been with his family as they explored the sea side city. He distanced himself from the assassins. He wanted to rebuild his bonds with his wife and children. This was the perfect time to do so. He refused to do anything with the Spanish assassins so he could spend all of his time with his family. Elena Maria stayed in one of the little study's as she examined the apple. She had been so devoted to unlocking the apple's mysteries that she hadn't left the room. She was found asleep in the chair, a quill in one hand and the apple in the other. Papers littered the desk top and floor. Some of it was chicken scratch. Notes that she took hastily that did not seem to make sense to her.

On this day she was looking through one of the books she took from her library. She was looking for a passage about an event that happened during biblical times when the door opened up. Yavor appeared in the doorway with clothes and food. Elena Maria Set the book down, rising to her feet. **May I come in?** The man asked. Elena Maria just nodded before gathering up some of her work and stacking it to make room. **I can not tell you how long it has been since I have met a young assassin with the ambition and drive that you have, jovencita. It is quite impressive.** He spoke before setting the tray of food down on the desk along with the clothes.

The woman nodded. **Gracias.** She replied. She had her arms crossed over, holding herself together. She had been through so much trouble within the last month without giving herself some time to reflect upon it. And she could sense that the people around her could tell.

Yavor looked at the girl. She looked tired and unwell. **And yet, you have so much to learn, child.** He spoke. **I would like to get to know you through your eyes, before I speak to the others. This way I can see you from all points of view.** He pulled the chair from the corner of the room, walking it over to the desk. He took a seat, gesturing for her to do the same.

Elena Maria followed the silent command. She picked up a couple of grapes that were on the tray. **Not many have asked for my story, a short one it has been until now. I was born in Rome in 1585. I have an older brother named Andrea. We grew up as thick as thieves. He would** ** _protect_** **me from the monsters that hid under my bed. And I would follow him around like a cachorro perdido.** She smiled looking down at the papers before popping one of the grapes in her mouth.

Yavor nodded. **What did Andrea do for a living?** He asked her.

 **He was a business man. Our father owned several stores in Rome. Andrea was being trained to take over the business. He was very intelligent for how much trouble he got into. He broke his hand once punching an old lover of mine in the face.**

Yavor chuckled. **Why did he punch your lover?**

Elena Maria looked the man in the eye. **He sent flowers and a note to my brother's lover.** The two looked at each other for a brief moment before bursting into laughter. The memory was hilarious to the girl. **Andrea did everything in his power to make sure I was happy. That is why he tried to coach me through the meeting with my fiancé, Gucciardo.** Her tone went from sweet and reminiscent to bitter.

Yavor sat up in his seat some when she brought up the name of the man who had been behind the slaying of her family. **This, Gucciardo, tell me about him. How long have you known him. Did you meet before that day?**

Elena Maria shook her head, holding the apple in her hands. She held such hatred for the man that she was supposed to marry. Her lip curled inward before she spoke. **Before I left with Alejo for London, my father sat me down. He had given me a gift, a necklace made of gold. He told me that he had arranged my marriage to a politician from Volterra. Someone he believe would change the world. I protested the marriage, leaving the home for the first time angry.** One of her hands reached up to hold the chain around her neck. The very necklace her father gave her at the beginning of August. **Andrea told me that Gucciardo was on his way to the Palazzo. He told me that Ferdinando Medici, the Duke of Tuscany, had issued Gucciardo as Count of Volterra, a city that returned to the hands of the Medici over seventy years ago.**

The woman could speak her mind freely if she wanted. However she felt that if she handed out too much information, Yavor could use it against her. She had to be careful. This is why her notes were encrypted. There was a textbook that burned in the fire the destroyed her childhood home. The book was written by an old family friend, Leonardo Di Vinci. He had charted down his methods of decoding codex pages Ezio gathered up within a ten year time frame from Firenze to Venezia. After Ezio had retired from the life of an assassin, Leonardo gifted him the text book so it could be passed onto the future generations of Auditore's. Elena Maria studied the book for years until she mastered the contents. The young woman had started her formal education of the creed when she was ten, marking this year as her thirteenth year as an assassin. In her thirteen years, she had plenty of lessons. With holding information was the most important lesson she had learned. She knew there wouldn't be many consequences, if any at all, about the elder before her knowing the name of her brother or a few miniscule details about her childhood.

The girl reached for the bottle that was on the tray. She noticed two glasses. Flipping the glasses onto their bottoms, she poured the contents of the bottle into the glasses. If she were to drink the contents, she wouldn't do it alone.

Yavor had studied the woman as she filled the two glasses. He folded his hands together. **You do not trust me, I see.** He spoke.

The woman set the bottle down on the tray before handing the mentor a glass. **Do I?** She asked him. **After all, the most powerful ally I had betrayed my trust. My future husband murdered my family. A rescue party was sent for my cousins' family and myself just in time to retrieve the eighth wonder of the world from falling into enemy hands. I believe I have plenty of reasons and some to hand out to the beggars to explain why my trust operates on such short supplies.**

Yavor looked at the glass that was offered to him before looking to the young girl. His dark brown irises met her hazel ones. **Solon once said, Put more trust in nobility of character than in an oath.** He spoke before accepting the glass. He took a drink of the liquor, setting the glass back down on the table. **Cherry wine from France.**

The girl looked at him as he took his drink. She held the glass between her hands. **To know me is to understand not only my life, but to see into my mind. See past my logic and actions. Witness my intelligence first hand. What you see before you is merely a portion of not only what I can do, but who I can become.**

Yavor listened to what she had to say. She did speak beyond her years, yet her actions did not prove her maturity. He picked his glass back up once more, standing up. **There is going to be a celebration tonight in the barracks. The Auditore's are the guests of honor.** ** _If_** **you decide to join us, these clothes may be a better fit than your assassin robes.** Yavor placed the chair back in the corner of the room before exiting. The man knew he had his work cut out for him with the young woman, however the party provided him with an opportunity to get to know her and her family better.

Truth was Yavor had sent Enrico and the others to ensure the apple and Elena Maria was safe. The apple would have been another useless artifact without the information needed to activate it. He had to oversee the progress of apple. In the end he would decide how dangerous or helpful it was for the brotherhood. If he deemed the apple as a hazard, he would not think twice to eliminate the threat. He had to protect his students and the citizens of Barcelona. If that made him the villain in this story, then so be it. The life of a mentor was not the easiest. The elder walked out of the church towards to streets of Barcelona, hands clasped behind his back as he disappeared into the crowd.


	10. An Old Flame

The day slowly grew into night. Children returned home, the shops closed down. The brothels and pubs opened their doors for business. And the assassins prepared for a party. Their mentor, Yavor, remained in his personal chambers hidden below the church's surface. He never allowed his students to enter his rooms. They were for him to sleep in, and also conduct business meetings. Yavor, dressed in his black and red robes, had been preparing a drink tray as he waited on a colleague. For a man of many riddles, he always believed his intentions were direct. A man entered Yavor's chambers without warning. It had startled the sixty-five year old man. **It is common practice to knock before entering a mans home.**

The man chuckled darkly. **Where is the fun in that, amico mio?** He asked him.

Yavor set the tray down on a table before offering his company a drink. **You are a man who appreciates drama.** Yavor commented.

 **Let us get to business, will we?** He asked taking the cup that was offered to him. **Tell me, has there been progress made on the apple?**

Yavor shook his head. **The girl has remained with the study for days. She shows little signs of understanding the symbols on the apple. Spending countless hours tracing them before researching the books we offer. The apple could have been decoded by now had you not have burned her library down.**

Davino Gucciardo looked to Yavor as he spoke. **I will advise you to watch your tongue. Not a single soul knows of our meeting. I can make your death appear to be an accident.** He said. He walked away from the man, setting the cup down before looking at a painting on the wall. **Gather her papers and the apple up. I want everything to go smoothly tonight. For once, no one has to die.** He said.

Yavor sighed. **And yet, I do not believe you.** The man walked to a bookshelf on the opposite side of the room. **I took the libertad to prepare everything after she left the study a while ago.** He returned to Gucciardo with the small chest.

The Italian man took the chest from the Bulgarian man. **My men have deposited your reward in your treasure room.**

Yavor held his right hand out towards the door. **As we speak, the guests of honor are arriving at la fiesta. You mustn't miss it, Signore Gucciardo.**

Davino looked at the elder. **Conte Gucciardo.** The man left Yavor's chambers, heading off to his men. The church was cleared before he entered. Nobody in Barcelona know who he was or that he was even there. After handing the chest off to one of his men, Davino tilted his neck to the side, cracking a joint. **Now men, we must hurry. My Contessa awaits.**

-

The children were running around playing with other children, weaving in between the people attending the fiesta. Men and women danced together in unified lines. Alejo had to admit that their hosts knew how to throw a party. His brain was telling him that something was wrong. Why would the Spaniards put together an elaborate party for six strangers that did nothing for them.

Isabella, who was dressed in an orange and green andalusian dress, walked up behind her husband. She could sense that he felt on edge. **Our enemies in the east do not know where we are, Alejo. Take this time to breath. You can be the father you want to be here.** She spoke, the blonde haired woman wrapped her arms around him as she stood behind her husband.

Alejo's left hand reached up to hold her hand over his heart. **I can breathe with ease for once in my life. Yet the price she paid weighs heavy on my shoulders.** He spoke looking down. **I know my cousin better than she believes. I am not hard on her because she is a woman. She does not express emotion. She does not live. Elena Maria exists. Instead of mourning the loss of her family, she throws herself into work.**

Isabella walked around to face her husband. **Elena Maria saved us before Gucciardo could harm us. She has also saved you many times. I have seen her return home wounded many more time than you. Yet she is in high spirits. Your teachings help to guide her when it comes to logic, moral and ethical ideals.** Isabella cupped his face in her hands. **Elena Maria may be your cousin, but she is so much more than that. The Auditore blood burns in her veins. She needs you now more than ever. Tonight, let's be a family. Let us laugh in the thought of joyous memory. Let us cry as we mourn the fallen Merlo's. Let us fear what we do not understand. And let God give us the strength we need to heal and pave the path of our futures.**

Alejo removed her hands from his face, looking at her smiling. **My father told me I was a fool for marrying a greater mind than I. I told him I was lucky enough to have you in my life.** He pressed his lips to hers briefly before their children circled around them. Alejo reached down to pick up Claudia. He pressed a kiss to her temple before Elina and Alesio wrapped their arms around their fathers waist and legs. Isabella laughed watching the thirty-one year old juggle three hyper children.

On the other side of the barracks basement, Elena Maria walked down the stairs. She was given an andalusian dress as well. Hers was mainly white with red and green accents. Enrico happened to be at the bottom of the staircase when Elena Maria arrived. He held his hand out to her. **Signora.**

Elena Maria nodded, taking his hand. Enrico soon tucked her hand under his arm. **Dress as a young Spanish woman, yet you somehow manage to encompass the beauty of Italy.**

Elena Maria raised her eyebrows quickly. **The dress was not my choice. Yavor visited me in the study. He handed me the dress before informing me about the party.**

Enrico nodded, pursing his lips. **You must forgive me, Signora Merlo. I was quite busy today.** He told her.

Elena Maria waved her other hand. **Do not bother yourself with it. I am not the type of person to attend a party. I was told my cousin's family and I were the guests of honor. Is that true?**

Enrico nodded, taking her to a little table to get a drink. **We love to celebrate life. What better way to celebrate the new partnership of the Italian assassins and the Spanish without a traditional fiesta?** He asked her before handing her a drink.

Elena Maria took the glass, holding it in her free hand. **To many lifetimes of friendships.** She spoke, holding her glass up to toast. The man nodded, clinking his glass to hers. Elena Maria took a sip of the wine.

 **Let's not get ahead of ourselves. There is a party being held in your honor!** Enrico spoke, placing their glasses down. He took both of her hands and pulled her out to the area the couples were dancing.

Elena Maria shook her head as she went with Enrico. **Oh, no. I can't dance.** She protested.

 **You can not dance? Tonterías! Everybody can dance.**

Elena Maria shook her head. **I would only make you look like a fool.** She told him before walking away. The man waved his arms before turning around and disappearing into the party.

The girl wanted to see her cousin before retiring for the night. The problem was, she wasn't sure Alejo was here or not. If they were, they must have been enjoying themselves. She knew her cousin was changing. He wanted out of the creed to become a family man as he was. He lived a fruitful life, it was time he enjoyed it. For Elena Maria, on the other hand, she believed she couldn't drop her duties as an assassin to become a wife or mother. She did not want to be tied down. The thrill she had when chasing down criminals had been incomparable to anything in her life.

She read the stories about Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and Maria Thrope. Assassins from the Third Crusades. They were able to mentor novices and guide master assassins until their deaths while raising their sons. Not many could say or do the things they did. There was a certain part of Elena Maria that did want to have a family and grow old with someone she loved. Yet, at the same time, she had a realistic mindset. She had a higher chance of dying in battle before her children would come of age. That is if she lived long enough to have children.

 **Zia Elena!** Elina ran up to her _aunt_. The girl was lauging. She looked at Elena Maria in shock. **You look... come un angelo.** She said covering her mouth.

Elena Maria smiled as she bent down to look at the girl. She wrapped her arms around her knees. **Hasn't your mother taught you it is not kind to lie?**

 **Silly Zia.** Elina spoke before wrapping her arms around Elena Maria. The woman hugged the child back. **Elena, do you miss your brother?** She asked her.

Elena Maria arched her eyebrow before responding. **Yes, I do. I miss terribly.** She told her, her voice dropping an octave. Her grip on the girls body loosened a little. She was taught to maintain an emotionless façade. To play a situation based on her company's feelings. People who adapt survive.

Elina pulled away. **That's okay, you can be my papa's sister now.**

The woman laughed at the child's offer. **Let us find your father.** Elena Maria stood up, holding her hand out for Elina to take. The two walked around the dancers, watching them move with grace. It did not take long for Elina to lead Elena Maria to her father and mother. **Safely returned home.** She whispered.

Alejo looked to his daughter. **There you are.** He had a feeling that one of his children would go and find his cousin. Isabella looked to her daughter, gesturing for her to walk with her mother. Alejo walked up to Elena Maria. **Can we talk?** He asked her.

Elena Maria nodded. **Only if we get to walk around.** she replied.

Alejo nodded, walking along Elena Maria's left side. **I need to apologize to you.**

 **For what?**

He shrugged his shoulders as he cupped his hands behind his back. **I have been harsh on you for far too long. What I believed was best for you, turned out to be was what I desired in life. I have not properly thanked you for saving my family's lives. I do not know where I would be if their blood was shed.**

Elena maria clasped a hand on his shoulder. **You do not have to thank me for doing what was right.** She told him. **I know that if the situation was the opposite, you would have done the same thing for me.**

Alejo looked down. **We are family, Elena Maria. My home is not a building to live in. My home is where my family is.**

The cousins turned to each other. Alejo took a hold of Elena Maria's hands, pressing his forehead to hers. This was something they rarely did. It held importance. Time to reflect on a situation. Or, in the case, to bond and comfort the other. They both had experienced an event that had forever changed their lives. Elena Maria could not return to what she had where as Alejo could some day.

Enrico walked up to them both. He cleared his throat, giving the cousins a moment to gather their thoughts. **Signore Auditore, Signora Merlo. A dance is starting for the guests of honor. You both must participate.**

Alejo looked over to Elena Maria, winking at her. **I can not keep my wife waiting.**

Elena Maria watched as Alejo walked off rather quickly. Enrico held his hand out again. **May I have this dance?**

 **Only if you would be as kind enough to teach me.** She replied taking his hand and walking with him.

 **It is very simple. Twelve couples start off in a circle. The women move around the men one by one. You will dance with twelve men.**

Elena Maria chuckled nervously. **Twenty-four feet I will step on, your and my cousins.**

 **Just watch what the others do.** He spoke leading her to their spot on the dance floor. The men kneeled, holding the women's left hand with their right hands. The women stood to the right of the men, holding the bottom of their dress with their right hand.

With Elena Maria and Enrico in their places, the band began to play an upbeat song. Elena Maria watched the other women as the danced around their partners, spinning in a circle. After one full rotation, the men stood up, placing their hands on the women's hips, lifting them up slightly. **Good, now to rotate.** He whispered before another man took Elena Maria's hand. The process started over again. The woman swore she would get sick before the end of the dance.

After three full rotations around the circle, Elena Maria was greeted by an old face. **Madonna, for it has been too long since our last visit.** Gucciardo spoke, holding her hands tightly. **Now, play along before somebody gets hurt.**

Elena Maria continued on with the dance. **I know why you are here. I will not hand the apple over so easily.**

Davino nodded. **Do not worry, I already have the apple and your research on my carriage. All I need is the mind to activate it.**

The music stopped as the three children yelled for their parents. Gucciardo had two men in the group who were dancing. One held Isabella tightly, holding her hands behind her back. The other pointing his sword to Alejo. Davino walked out to the sent of the circle with Elena Maria. **The choice is simple. Come with me willingly, and nobody gets hurt. If anyone acts out, we kill the children one by one.**

Enrico looked at Elena Maria's eyes from where he stood. She took in several deep breaths as she looked from Enrico to the children, then to her cousin. She couldn't let any more blood be spilled. **I'll go. Not until the children are with their parents first.**

Gucciardo looked from Elena Maria to Alejo. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, the young girl turning her head away from him. **That wasn't so be, now was it?** He then called his guards off. The released Alejo's family back to him.

 **Andrà tutto bene, lo prometto.** She told Alejo as Gucciardo began to guide her out of the barracks. She then looked back to Enrico. She couldn't say anything as a tear slipped through the cracks of act. She turned around, walking in front of Gucciardo. The woman looked at two sets of carriages that awaited Gucciardo and his men. One was a passenger carriage, decorated for men with power. The other was a cell.

 **Give me the key after you lock her up.** He told one of his men. Elena Maria was grabbed by the arm as the man took her to the cell. When the door opened, she stepped inside of it, sitting down on the wooden floor. After the soldier locked the door up and left, Elena Maria looked down, trying to keep herself from acting out. The caravan soon left the church. Elena Maria watched as Enrico and Alejo ran outside to watch them leave from a distance.

The men could have gone directly after them, knowing the team of assassins could take them out now. Though she believed them smarter than that. If Gucciardo did not appear back in Italy, no doubt to report to Ferdinando Medici, more Italian soldier would infiltrate Barcelona placing the civilians at risk. Elena Maria was on her own. She was not going to wait for a man on a horse to save her. She would be the hero she needed to be. Her hands wrapped around the bars on the window as she watched Barcelona slowly shrink in the distance. Her goal was to not only survive, but to thrive. **I will have what is due to me, and that is everything.** she whispered to herself, vowing her revenge on Davino Gucciardo.


	11. There Is No Time To Waste

Enrico had followed Alejo to the stables. **You must listen to me, amigo. If you follow Gucciardo and his men right now, death will fall upon your bloodline again.** He said keeping toe with Alejo. When the Italian refused to stop, Enrico grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. **I know you want to go after her. The mission would be easy if he wasn't a Count.** Enrico looked at Alejo in the eye. He was trying to get the man to understand rationally.

 **You would rather Gucciardo take her prisoner and let her die after decoding the apple, then.** The man spoke. He had one hand on the door to the stables.

 **No. I am asking you to come with me. You and I can get Elena Maria back.** He said.

An young woman ran up to the two men. **Enrico, Yavor es un traidor!** The girl spoke.

Enrico let go of Alejo to look at the novice. **Why do you say this, novato?**

The girl untied a pouch from her waist, holding it out to Enrico. **An Italian soldier handed me this, telling me to leave my post. I hid behind a wall when Guccarido entered the church. Later I saw him leave, handing off the trunk to one of his men. That was when he made his way to the barracks.** She said.

 **That doesn't mean...** Enrico looked from the sack to the girl. Was his mentor a Templar? Did he learn from the enemy all of these years?

Alejo looked at Enrico, shaking his shoulder. **Aside from you and I, Yavor was the only other person to know where Elena Maria kept the apple when she was away from the study. He could have given Gucciardo the directions to enter Barcelona undetected.** He told him.

Enrico shoved Alejo's hand off of his shoulder, taking a step away from him. **Do not accuse my mentor of such actions.** He said, pointing his hidden blade at him.

The young novice stood before Alejo, holding her hands out in front of her. **Master, la familia Auditore have become our friends. Not our enemies.** The girl watched Enrico as his gaze shifted between the two. **I did not think it was possible, but seeing is believing. Who else could have had the time or means to send the best assassin in Barcelona to follow two Italians as they traveled from England to Italy? Who had the time to correspond with two known enemies to the order?**

Enrico shook his head, lowering his arms. He did not want to accept their facts. He needed proof. He turned away, walking towards the church. He ignored their pleas. Enrico was supposed to make sure the Auditore's were safe within the city. He was to aid Elena Maria in her research and help her and Alejo form a plan of attack on the Count of Volterra. He failed Elena Maria once. He will not fail her again.

Enrico slid into the church from an old side entrance. It lead to a corridor behind the sanctuary. The entrance was sealed up years ago. Enrico had to push and pull away bricks to gain access. The man lifted his hood up before walking towards the end of the corridor. He blinked, activating his eagle vison. As he searched the walls, he saw a brick that looked out of place. Blinking again, he pressed on the brick. The ground shifted several feet away from him, revealing a hidden staircase. Enrico wasted no time in hurrying down the staircase. The only thing on his mind, finding the truth. Truth was, he found a part of himself becoming attached to Elena Maria. He was always told by Yavor that emotions and attachments would corrupt the assassins. All of his life, he listened to his father and Yavor, believing that his teachings would guide him through his life and pass on his lessons to the next generation of assassins. What if he was being led on by the mans lies? Being taught by a Templar. What could have been considered the impossible was becoming surreal.

Once at the bottom of the staircase, Enrico looked down the hallway that was lined with candelabras, simultaneously illuminating the old brick corridor. Enrico knew better than to just follow the lights. Ancient crypts like these were littered with traps awaiting their next victim. The man skulked down the corridor, aiming to remain undetected by his mentor. If what the novice had to say was the truth, what would become of the brotherhood? Who would take his place as mentor. Enrico was one of the older assassins in the order in Barcelona, having turned twenty-eight within the last few months. He was at the age where students were becoming teachers. He had spent most of his life helping the others in his order, helping them to hone their sparring skills, assisting them with missions and being their friend when their duties became difficult. But nobody was there for him as he was heading off to face their teacher one on or, nobody offered aid to the Auditore's when Elena Maria was taken from the fiesta. It was Enrico, alone facing his worst nightmares while his new found friends were having to deal with their crisis situations in different ways.

As the man reached the end of the hall, the floor below him shifted, opening up. Enrico hit the floor, sliding down the flat surface, tumbling onto his first puzzle. The floor was missing most of the way through, and it seemed in order to get out of chamber, he would have to climb up. From what he could see, there was another corridor at the top of the statue on the opposite side of the chamber. Enrico sprinted towards a crumbling column, running up the side before kicking off of it and jumping to a landing behind him. He took in a deep breath, running off the landing towards the wall, his hands gripping onto hand holds lining the wall. Using his feet against the wall to balance him, Enrico carefully climbed sideways where the hand holds stopped, looking behind him, there was a broken column that was big enough for him to land on. Jumping backwards again, Enrico landed on his feet, turning to face the statue. All he had to was cross the chasm by using the bars that were put in place. Enrico jumped out, gripping the first bar, swinging his legs back and forth before releasing from the first bar to grab the second, repeating the process. After Enrico let go of the second bar, he grabbed onto the statue's hands. It appeared to be the figure of The Virgin Mary. Giving a silent prayer, Enrico climbed to the top of the statue, pulling himself onto the landing.

Standing up, the man saw a door made of wood. With no other ways out of the hallway, Enrico believed it lead into Yavor's chambers. He tilted his neck to the side, cracking his neck before walking toward the door. He approached it, his hand reaching out to open it up. Was he making a mistake by not further investigating this claim? Or were Alejo's words true? Yavor was known around her as the Poor Man's King. He gave everything he had to those in need. What reason did he have to betray the community? He needed answers, Enrico deserved them. He opened the door, a hidden blade brandished.

His assumption was true, this was the man's private chambers. Enrico quietly shut the door as he stood an what appeared to be an office. He looked around not seeing much beyond old books and parchments cluttering two desks. He went to go and investigate before he felt the wind behind him pick up. Turning around sharply, Enrico was met by the elder man.

Yavor was unpleased by Enrico being in his chambers. **Did you find what you were looking for?** Yavor asked him, appearing calm and curious. Enrico knew better. He could see past the façade of the man. Enrico took a few steps back from him as Yavor began to walk in a circle. **You seem tense, what is on your mind?**

Enrico stayed his distance from Yavor, making eye contact as they spoke. **We were ambushed on our land, yet you remain in your cell-like chambers, oblivious to what happened tonight. Except you knew what was going to happen tonight. You knew that Gucciardo and his men were going to storm in on our fiesta and take the apple and Elena Maria back to Italy. You aided him, giving him the routes that were not monitored by the assassins, distracting her with the party and clothes, betraying her trust- OUR trust in you when you took the apple and her parchments and handing them over to him, like a naughty child handing over their favorite toy to their parents.** He yelled, enraged by how he allowed himself to be brainwashed by Yavor. How could he not realize that Yavor was the enemy this whole time, see the deception in his actions.

The men walked in the circle, each moment passing the calm and serene nature of the elder dissipated reveling his infuriation with the accusations being thrown his way. He shook his head before pointing a finger at Enrico. **No, you have it all wrong. The Italians are scheming. Who is to say they are not working for or with Gucciardo and his masters? Has it ever occurred to you that our brotherhood was doing well without incident until they came along? They run around here telling stories of deception and filling our novices minds full of propaganda and lies. The Auditores are our enemies, they must leave Barcelona before they can cause more harm within our walls.**

Enrico stopped walking, Yavor following suite. **I ask for the truth, and you dance around the questions, spinning your own tales. You plant your seeds of treachery on our guests, our new found friends and allies. This plan of yours has been set in motion for what I can only assume as months. Here I stand as an unwilling accomplice.** Enrico watched the man as he seemed to have followed his every foot falls. **No longer will we be lead blindly by the Poor Man's King. Your reign of treason ends tonight.**

Yavor had his hands hidden behind his back the entire time. He wanted to allow Enrico to find a calming moment, let him become vulnerable. Though as the man's speech seemed to have no end, Yavor decided it was finally time. Time to attack. His hands moved away from behind his back. In his left hand, the elder man held a silver dagger, the blade jagged, his right hand was free. Enrico triggered the mechanism of his hidden blades, taking his stance. He had to protect the Brotherhood. He needed to save them from this snake.

Yavor lunged at Enrico. The assassin, stepping back into a desk as the Templar took another step forward, attempting to slice at the younger mans throat. Enrico placed his back on the surface of the table, using his legs to push the man away. After being successful, Enrico's left arm reached over his right shoulder blade, his fingers wrapping around a throwing knife. In one swift motion the man threw the knife down at the man's foot, the blade stabbing him. Yavor let out a grunt before reaching to remove the weapon. Enrico started walking towards the man that was on the floor, but Yavor surprised him by throwing ash into Enrico's eyes. The man took a few steps back, trying to wipe his eyes. He wasn't as successful. Yavor lifted a chair up, striking Enrico. The assassin fell to the floor, eyes clinched as he tried to figure out where Yavor was.

The elder man stood over top of him before kicking him down on his back, placing his hands on Enrico's shoulders holding him down. **They'll know the stories of your betrayal. How you attacked me, attempted to kill me for your personal gain. Then I will inform them how you were in on the plot with the Italians, to make us seem vulnerable. Nobody would question the Mentor.**

While Yavor monologue, Enrico was able to shift his leg to wrap behind one of Yavor's, sweeping the elder off of his feet. Enrico wasted no time in plunging his hidden blade into the chest of the elder man. Enrico wiped his eyes once more, clearing away from of the ash with his shirt. He kneeled beside Yavor as the man was dying. **What did you have to gain from working with Gucciardo? Why did you conspire with him? Why did you pick the Auditore's?**

The man shook his head. Knowing he was dying, there was peace in death. **Barcelona would be led by the Italians. Gucciardo's master has plans for this wretched city. You assassins have no clue how the world runs. The Templars only wish to educate the minds of those who are arrogant and opposed to the truth.**

Enrico stood up, still looking down on the man. **En su época de la muerte, puede usted encontrar la paz y el orden que usted buscaba.** Enrico had a little tradition when it came to his kills. Some swabbed the blood of their deceased enemies, some prayed for them. Enrico took a piece of jewelry they were wearing. Before wrapping the mans body up in a blanket, Enrico took the ring off of the man's finger. It was engraved with an assassin insignia. The man was a disgrace to the order. Tucking the ring into a pocket in his pants, Enrico slung the corpse over his shoulder, finding his way out of the chambers and into the church. There was so much to tell the others. How would they take the news? Who would step up and lead the Spanish assassins?

It was an hour after Elena Maria was taken. Enrico had to kill his mentor, and was now gathering his assassin brothers and sisters. With the help of Alejo, Enrico was able to gather everyone into the church. It wasn't just the assassins, but the thieves and their leader, the whores and their Madame and the children who aspired to become assassins one day. After being reassured by Alejo, Enrico stood before everyone. **Brothers, sisters, citizens of Barcelona. Tonight, we were attacked on our homeland. One of our own was taken from us. She is important, not just because she is a human being, or that she is one of us. She is smart. She holds knowledge. She is more intelligent than I, and I say that without a doubt.** He looked down as he stood at the pulpit, his hands gripping the stand. **Yavor betrayed us all.** An audible gasp could be heard throughout the church. People looked at others, murmuring started up. A couple of them stood up beginning to yell.

That was until the novice girl stood up on the pew facing the crowd. **It's true!** she called. **The Italian guards handed me money to run away from my post. I knew I could not take them on my own, so i tracked down Enrico. He saved us all from further terror.**

A thief stood up, the man holding a small child. **What happens now, amigo? These men know how to get into the city undetected. How do we know they wont return for the rest of them, for the rest of us?**

Enrico slammed his fist down on the pulpit as people started to get up and yell. **We have two options. Either live in fear and look over our shoulders for the rest of our days allowing the threat to remain longer than it needs to, or we regroup as assassins, form a plan, and march onto Volterra, Italy and bring upon a permanent end to Davino Gucciardo.**

The novice girl looked at the others. **But with Yavor dead, who will lead us?**

Alejo stood up, walking towards the pulpit. **I can not speak for you, because i do not know anyone here. However, I have had the pleasure of knowing this man for the last two months. He tended to my cousins wounds, saved my family, and then went on to take down a traitor within your walls. I can not think of anybody else better to nominate as your next Mentor than Enrico. Think about it, he single handedly battled Yavor after talking myself out of a situation that would have resulted in my death. He made us feel comfortable here. He has shown to my family and I his character. I believe he is worthy enough to become Barcelona's next Mentor Assassin.**

The crowd was silent for a few moments, pondering the idea. Enrico was going to purpose a second idea until his train of thought was interrupted by the cheering crowd. They wanted him to lead them, guide them in the ways of the assassins. Enrico turned to Alejo, clasping a hand onto the man's shoulder. **We have much work ahead of us,** he spoke.


End file.
